


Stop Traffic

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has the Brain Cell (Julie and The Phantoms), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, Established Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alex panics when he tries to flirt. Luckily Willie thinks it's cute.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Stop Traffic

Alex was panicking. Not in the overwhelming crushing anxiety sort of panic. More in a different way. He didn't know how to explain it. And even though he was the one of his friends who 99% of the time had the brain cell...it didn't mean it was a good brain cell. 

He couldn't take his eyes off of Willie. Willie, with his high cheekbones and his small dark eyes crinkled into an excited smile. He was mid laugh. He had the most beautiful laugh... His hair, long and windswept. His whole being radiated joy. 

And he made Alex stupid with love. 

"...you're so pretty you could stop traffic for a second time," Alex blurted out, interrupting whatever the heck Willie was currently rambling on about. He hadn't really been paying attention, more just caught up in listening to his voice, and now...

Willie stared at him. "..."

"...dude." Behind the two of them, Luke shook his head in mock disappointment. He was grinning though.

"...I don’t think I've ever loved you more." Willie said happily.

They were both dorks. They were perfect for each other. 


End file.
